NS : Misguided Ghosts one shots
by BikerChick101
Summary: Just a couple one-shots in the same universe as my story Misguided Ghosts, if you guys want me to do something specific then please review and let me know
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Im back! lol I know I said I'd do something like this after I wrote Misguided Ghosts so here it is! This will just be a whole lot of random one-shots dedicated to Nate and Serena and their family! If you havent read MG then I'l let you know in advance if you need to read it for the one-shot Im doing!**

**If you have any ideas then please review adn let me know and I'll write a new oneshot on it!**

**I do not own gossip Girl**

**Enjoy and dont forget to review (^^,)**

* * *

><p>"Look at how pretty she is," Serena said, it was the first day she and Nate brought Summer home and all they did was watch her, Serena had fed and changed her and right now the infant was in her mother's arms fast asleep while her parents marveled at her every move. "My pretty, pretty baby," Serena mumbled as she stroked the baby's soft cheek.<p>

"Is she meant to sleep that much?" Nate asked pushing the blanket of his daughter so she could move her arms out. "Is she meant to jerk her arms and legs like that?"

Serena giggled and turned to her husband. "Yes to all the questions, she's a baby Natie, she needs her sleep and she kicks out like that kinda like how she used to before she was born."

"She's doing that pouty thing with her lips that you always do," Nate said and Serena almost laughed and shook her head.

"She does have my lips doesn't she?" Serena said looking down at the tiny girl. "It's weird, she's only a day old and she looks so much like us."

"Hmmm, I think she's meant to otherwise she wouldn't be ours," Nate said twisting his mouth a little and Serena felt a twinge of guilt but shook it of quickly and looked up at him waiting for him to say what's on his mind. "Can I wake her up?"

"No," Serena said laughing and poking his ribs. "When you are dying for sleep because she's keeping us awake at night, then you're going to regret wanting her to wake up."

"But I want to play with her," Nate said frowning, taking the baby's tiny fingers in his hand and leaning down to kiss them lightly, Serena bit her lip and smiled at him.

"Ok, why don't you hold her for a bit," Serena said moving to transfer the baby to his arms when he tensed. "What now?"

"I don't want to break her," Nate said, his eyes wide. "She's so tiny and … and what if I drop her."

"You won't drop her, you carried her at the hospital without breaking her," Serena said chuckling. "You held Audrey when she was a newborn."

"No _you_ held Aud when she was a newborn _I_ only carried her when she was like three months old and there were nurses and doctors at the hospital with Summer in case something happened," Nate said, his body still tensed at the thought of dropping the precious baby girl.

"Just trust me ok?" Serena asked and Nate squinted his eyes but nodded. "Good, now hold your arms like you did at the hospital." Slowly Serena moved the baby in her arms and gently eased her into Nate's, the baby squirmed a little when she was moved but relaxed when Nate finally did.

"She's poking her cheek," Nate said watching the baby's delicate fingers push gently into her face.

"See that's not so bad," Serena said wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "Wake me up when she starts to cry."

"Ok," Nate said kissing her forehead, fully content with sitting and watching his two girls sleep.

When Serena woke up Nate was asleep, Summer was wide awake in his arms reaching her tiny hands up to touch his face. His arms were secure around the baby. Serena smiled and looked at them, she expected Summer to cry, she stayed with Blair when Audrey was a newborn while Nate was on a business trip and didn't want to leave his barely pregnant yet extremely fragile wife alone and she screamed every time she woke up, never content when the attention wasn't on her. Serena had to step in multiple times to allow Blair and Chuck to get a few hours of sleep, especially when the baby girl refused to let the nannies touch her.

Serena smiled, snuggled closer to her husband and wiggled her fingers at her grunting baby girl who looked like she was going to fall asleep again, the tiny baby grasped onto her fingers with both her hands and looked at her with sleepy blue eyes, Nate's eyes. Serena smiled, she never thought that she could love anyone so much, until Nate and Summer showed her how.

As Summer drifted back off to sleep Serena was hit with the realization that this could have been a completely different scene, she did a DNA test when she went for one of her checkups, Dan had been insisting and Serena just needed him to get off her back. It had thankfully proved what she knew all along but it didn't help her guilt. If Summer had been Dan's she'd probably be sitting in a different lounge right now, holding desperately onto her baby whose father she wasn't in love with, she loved Dan but she wasn't in love with him and she was pretty sure he wasn't in love with her either. Her life would be a mess if Nate knew what she'd done, what could've been.

Quickly she shook her head of those thoughts, right now she was sitting in her house with her sleeping husband and baby. Summer was Nate's and she'd always be so she pushed all thoughts and doubts that she had when they did the test out of her mind and buried it as deep as she could, Dan would never destroy this, Nate was one of his best friends, he wouldn't risk that again. There was no way this secret could ever get out, the doctor who performed the test had a lot of secrets that he didn't want to get out that she knew, the only way anyone would find out would be through her own stupidity.

Serena sighed and bit her lip as she ran her fingers lightly through Summers fine blond hair, the baby was sleeping soundly again, her tiny chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Serena looked at the time and realized that they hadn't been asleep for a long time but Summer's feeding time would be soon and that's when the baby would get fussy. She tilted her head up slightly to look at Nate's peaceful face, he must have been so tired, ever since she went into labor at 3 in the morning the day before he'd been awake, he got her anything she needed to make her more comfortable, he held her hand through her labor pains and finally Summer was born nine hours later, Serena had managed to get some sleep during the night when they kept her for observation but she was sure Nate didn't he was either watching over her and their newborn, giving their family updates, until now she guessed he hadn't slept at all.

Smiling she ran her fingers through his hair, moving ever so slightly to take Summer from his arms, Nate stirred when she took the baby from him, his eyes fluttering open to look at her. "Shit, I'm sorry I fell asleep," he mumbled sleepily.

"It's ok, I've got her, go back to sleep Natie," Serena whispered leaning down to lightly kiss his cheek, she figured he was too tired to argue because he was asleep as soon as the words left her mouth. Serena stood with the baby and grabbed a throw over, placing it gently over Nate's sleeping form, she wondered whether she should wake him up to sleep in the bedroom but she thought if she did that then he wouldn't get the sleep he needed.

Summer began to fuss when Serena entered the nursery, Serena sat in the rocking chair and bounced Summer a little bit hoping she'll calm down. She fed and burped Summer, rocking her gently before putting her into her crib to sleep. She switched on the baby monitor and took it with her as she made her way to her and Nate's room, she'd have maybe two hours at most before Summer needed to be changed.

Serena got into the shower and sighed when the hot water hit her tired and sore body, her mother said she'd be coming over to stay until Serena got used to taking care of the baby. Serena thought she was doing a pretty good job so far even though it had only been a few hours, they had two live in maids who would help if she needed it, but she guessed her mother wanted to be motherly for once, who was she to deny the help.

The shower was a great place for thinking which she'd grown to hate because all those fears and the guilt she decided should never cross her mind again seeped back into her mind, sometimes she wished the hot water would wash away her troubles. She kept assuring herself that nobody would spill her secret, that the doctor needed his secrets to stay in the dark more then anything else and that Dan valued his friendship with Nate as much as she thinks he does.

She got out the shower and dried her hair, pulling on her sweat pants and one of Nate's t-shirts, she needed clothes that would be loose on her body, easy to move around in. She stepped into Summers room again, the bright colors could make anyone feel happy, Summer was asleep in her cot, her hands were curled into tiny fists raised up to her head. Serena smiled, she had the perfect baby.

Nate was still asleep when she got back downstairs, he pulled his legs up onto the couch and was in a better sleeping position. She placed the monitor on the table and slipped onto the couch next to Nate, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer as soon as he felt her lay down. He kissed her neck and buried his face into her hair. "Everything ok?" he asked and she nodded pulling his arms tighter around her, she didn't care that it caused her discomfort she just needed to feel him.

She had a beautiful baby girl she could hear breathing in the other room and she was in the arms of the perfect husband, Serena fell off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"This place is amazing," Serena said, she and Nate were on holiday at some beach resort he found and booked for them for their one year dating anniversary. "I still don't understand the reason I'm up so early."

"S, it's like five," Nate said touching his lips to her closed eyelids. "Open you're eye's babe, I woke you up this early to watch the sunrise with me."

Serena groaned but did as he asked and opened her eyes, snuggling closer to him as she looked at the yellow and pink hues illuminating the sky. "I've never took the time to admire a sunrise."

"That's because most of the time you were drunk or passed out by that time," Nate teased and Serena stuck her tongue out at him.

They were sitting on the swinging chair on the porch outside the little beach house they were staying at, there was a chill in the early morning air so Serena was sitting close to Nate, her legs over his and his arm around her shoulder to keep her warm. "Not that much of the time," Serena said looking up at him, Nate smiled and shook his head at her and she pouted. "Ok I admit, I needed help back then."

"Look out there," Nate said pointing out into the ocean, pulling her closer to him as he did. "Those are dolphins."

Serena's eye's widened as she followed his finger to find tiny grey bodies come out and dip back into the deep blue water. "There's so many of them," Serena said there was a child-like innocence to her voice, a wonder that Nate had to smile leaning down to press a kiss to her temple. "The only time I've ever seen dolphins would be at those shows we went to as kids."

"That was ages ago," Nate said taking one of her hands in his. "I remember Grandfather woke us up early some mornings to watch the sunrise, we'd see dolphins and whales, it was the most amazing thing when you're ten."

"And the most romantic when you're twenty-two," Serena said pulling him in for a long kiss. "You're amazing."

Nate smiled and kissed her again. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she says with a huge smile on her face, it's been a few months since they'd said those words to each other but Serena still got giddy every time Nate said them to her or she says it back to him.

"Sometimes I just want to leave New York and live here, what do you think?" Nate asks after a few moments of silence, Serena feels as though she's going to fall asleep in his arms listening to the waves crash against the shore in front of the and Nate's heartbeat where her ear is pressed to his chest, she's sitting awkwardly but she's too comfortable to move. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm awake," Serena says yawning and Nate chuckles running his fingers through her hair, she makes an appreciative sound and moves her head a little further up on his shoulder. "We totally can, we have trust funds with enough money to keep us going till we're old and grey."

"I think we'll get bored," Nate said frowning.

"How is that even possible, this place is so pretty and there are these little shops in town and the people here are all so friendly," Serena said taking the hand that was trailing through her hair and kissing his palm before letting it continue making her sleepy.

"You love New York way too much to be happy here," Nate said shrugging. "Besides you know Blair would hate coming here to visit, everything is so simple."

"Then she doesn't have to visit, it'll just be me and you," Serena smirked leaning up to kiss the underside of his jaw. "I'm sleepy."

"You're lazy," Nate said rolling his eyes.

"I am not, I'm just sleepy," she argued shifting so she could be more comfortable against his chest. "There's a big difference."

"Sure there is," Nate said looking out to the ocean again as she mumbled something he couldn't hear against his chest. Nate smiled as he hugged her closer, he loved that she was with him, they'd waited so long for each other and they were perfect for each other, they always had been and now that they were together he was never letting her go again.

"Natie, you're heartbeat is like a lullaby," she said and he laughed.

"Hey S, I wanna ask you something," he said nudging her.

"Nooo," she wined pulling herself closer to him and pressing her face into the crook of his neck. "Lemme sleep for a little bit."

"But it's important," he said poking her side. "Like really, really important."

"Nate, it's too early for important questions," Serena says lazily swatting his hands away.

"But you'll like this one," he whispers into her ear and she opens one eye to look at him.

"How do you know I'll like this one?" she asks with a curious look on her face.

"Serena, I would stand or kneel but your legs are kinda heavy and both my legs are now fast asleep," he said and she frowned at him, lightly hitting his chest. "So I've been waiting for the right time to do this for such a long time now and this is as romantic as its going to get, even though you're fast asleep."

"I'm not fast asleep, I'm still listening to you," she says making a show of leaning away from his body just enough to look at him in the eyes.

"Ok, I think I'm just going to say it," he says reaching behind him and pulling out a small velvet box and holding it between then watching her eye's grow wide and her mouth fall open. Nate grinned as he popped open the box with the coveted van der Bilt ring set perfectly in the middle sparkling in the early morning light. "Serena van der Woodsen, I fell in love with you the day I met you on that playground when we were like five and I know I haven't made the best decisions when it came to our relationship but you were always the one for me and you will always be."

Her eyes were sparkling and her hands were gripping his shirt as she waited for him to _ask_ the question.

"Will you marry me?" he asked taking her left hand in his and waiting for her to answer.

"Yes," she squealed hugging him and kissing his lips before kissing every inch of his face whispering 'yes' each time her lips touched his skin.

Nate grinned and kissed her back before slipping the sparkling ring on her appropriate finger, and bringing her hand up to kiss her fingertips. Serena was staring at the ring in awe, her jaw still hanging open, she was now someone's fiancé.

"NATE!" she squealed and he laughed as she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, her eyes never leaving the ring set on her finger. "Oh my God, we're engaged."

"I know," he said laughing at her excitement when she finally pulled away to stare at him. She squealed again and kissed him multiple times very quickly on his lips before jumping out of his arms and standing twirling and smiling at the rock on her finger as Nate watched her with a smug smile on his face because he did that, he made her that excited.

"I have to tell Blair," she suddenly squealed. "Where's my phone?"

"It's inside but S," he started but she was already running into the house. "It's not even 6 am." Nate sat back and looked back across into the ocean, her adrenaline would wear off as soon as she was back comfortably in his arms and she'd probably sleep until 10 like she normally does. He shook his head when he heard her try to explain to Blair why she was being woken up so early and then the excited squeals as Blair woke up to celebrate with her, he almost laughed out loud when he got Chuck's text a minute later to congratulate him and swear him for deciding to this so early.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : hey guys so this was just an adorable little oneshot about Nate proposing to Serena, let me know if there's anythign else you'd like me to do.**

**Please review**

**Until next time (^^,)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n hey guys heres another one shot, all you need to know for this one is that Serena and Nate have three children adn for the story Misguided Ghosts the surname is van der Bilt and not Archibald.**

**Please review and let me know what you think thank you**

**Until next time (^^,)**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Manhattan and Serena was spending it in a hospital bed. All she did was stare at the four walls, the bright sunlight coming in through the window was taunting her, letting her know exactly what she was missing. She knew she was being discharged soon, she just hoped the sun would still be out when she did.<p>

She just closed her eyes when she felt two weights on the bed on either side of her, smiling she wrapped her arms around them and pulled them closer. "Mom," Summer squealed as she was pulled, Liam was giggling on the other side of his mother.

Serena opened her eyes to look at her seven year old daughter and four year old son, "Hi babies," she said kissing their cheeks.

"Mom I'm in school I'm not a baby anymore," Summer reminded her mom.

"Sure you aren't," Nate said crossing the room and kissing Serena. "Who almost started crying this morning when she thought she lost her shoes."

"That was … a moment of weakness," Summer declared smiling up at her father.

"Of course," Nate said nodding his head. "I'm going to get the actual baby so you two devils can meet it."

"Where's the baby mommy," Liam asked, snuggling closer to his mother. "I thought it was in your tummy."

Serena smiled at her son and watched him frown at her now tiny tummy. "The doctors and nurses have the baby so they can make sure she's alright."

"It's a girl?" Summer asked.

"Yep, didn't dad tell you when he picked you up from Grandma Lily's this morning?"

"Nope he said it was going to be a surprise," Summer said and Liam nodded agreeing with his sister.

"Oops," Serena said. "Act surprised when daddy tells you ok?"

Summer giggled and nodded but Liam looked confused, "Why?"

"Coz she doesn't want dad to know she told us silly," Summer said leaning over to shove her brother's arm. Liam nodded at her but frowned like he still didn't understand why they were keeping this from Nate.

"And ta-da, Liam, Summer, meet your little sister," Nate said when he brought the little baby into the room and sitting on the bed so the kids could see.

"Yey another girl," Summer squealed and Liam frowned again. "What's her name?" Summer asked letting her baby sister wrap her tiny hand around her finger.

"We don't know that yet," Serena said adjusting herself and pulling Liam onto her lap so he could see the baby without hurting her.

"Why not?" Liam asked.

"Because kiddo, we didn't know if she was a boy or a girl until now," Nate said and Serena hugged Liam closer to her.

"But what we do know is that her middle name is going to be Blair, or your Aunty Blair will kill me," Serena said and the kids laughed.

"Let's name her Winter," Summer said.

"As fun as that would sound baby, I don't think another season would work here," Serena said and Summer frowned, she hated when her idea's were turned down.

"Why not," she asked looking up at her dad.

"Because Winter is depressing," Nate said simply and Summer shrugged thinking about other names.

"What about Melinda?" Serena asked cocking her head to the side and looking at her youngest baby.

"Have you been watching 'Charmed' again?" Nate asked raising an eyebrow.

"What scares me is the fact that you immediately know that's from 'Charmed'," Serena said suppressing a grin and Nate frowned. "But yes they were showing old episodes earlier and you know I love 'Charmed' so I had to watch it."

"What's 'Charmed'," Liam asked, his head was rested on Serena's shoulder and his eyes were drooping.

"It's an old show about witches," Serena explained running her fingers through the little boys hair ensuring that he'd be asleep in the next few minutes.

"So you're naming her after a witch? Cool," Summer said and Serena shook her head at her daughter.

"Who wants to hold her first?" Nate asked and Summer put her hand up.

"Me first, I'm the oldest," she almost screamed putting her arms out.

"But I'm the only boy," Liam retorted lifting his head from his mother shoulder and yawning.

"So?" Summer countered. "She looks funny."

"She looks like you," Nate said rolling his eyes and looking up at Serena who had her head on Liam's, the little boy was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Didn't he sleep last night?"

"Nope Grandpa Rufus was teaching him how to play a board game, I can't remember the name," Summer told them, she was concentrating on not dropping her little sister, even though her dad's hands were under hers in case she did.

"What time did you sleep baby?" Serena asked tickling her little boy.

"Dunno, grama said t'was early," the little boy mumbled sleepily as he cuddled closer to Serena and finally losing the battle to stay awake.

"He's going to be out for the rest of the day," Serena said groaning. "Then he's going to be up all night just like this little one."

"I'm thinking we should let him stay with Rufus today as well then he can deal with the terror he becomes if he doesn't sleep," Nate smirked and Serena shook her head.

"So is her name Melinda? Because in my mind I'm calling her Something Blair van der Bilt," Summer said raising her eyebrows at her parents.

Serena and Nate shared an amused look over their daughters head before Nate nodded. "Yes her name is Melinda, Melinda Blair."

"I just remembered 'The Blair Witch Project'," Serena gasped and Nate chuckled. "Both her names are from witch shows."

"Yeah but I think it suits her," Nate said gently taking the little girl into his arms and looking at her, he figured he'd never get used to them as new borns. This is his third child and he's still unsure when carrying her like the first few times he held Summer.

Summer giggles as she makes herself comfortable in her mother's arms much like her brother. "That's gonna get her teased."

"Nah no-one will remember 'Charmed 'or 'The Blair Witch project' by then," Nate said and Summer shook her head.

"By me silly, I'm gonna remember this," she said smiling at her dad who groaned in response.

"We just sentenced our youngest to horrific teasing by our oldest," he told Serena who shook her head.

"By the time Melinda gets old enough to understand the teasing Summer will forget," Serena said and Summer glared at her mother and pouted.

"I have a good memory," she argued. "All my teachers all say so."

"Of course you do sweetie," Serena said kissing her pouting daughters head. She knew that Summer will remember this only until a new idea pops into her head, then all of her plans to tease her sister will be forgotten.

"Hey dad, wanna hear a funny story?" Summer asked practically bouncing on the bed and Serena laughed, she was always hyper.

"Sure," Nate said, he looked a little scared at what his daughter was about to tell him mostly because if he didn't listen there would be consequences and sometimes tears and Nate was never good at focusing his attention.

The baby started fussing while Summer was talking but she ignored her sister and spoke louder to get her story across as Nate got up and started to rock the tiny baby nodding his head at Summer as she spoke. Liam was sleeping on her, his chubby four year old hands clutching the hospital gown as she held him. Serena loved all her kids with all her heart, but that was it, she was having no more, three was more than enough for her and Nate to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys! So I was meant to write a story about season five and the mess it's been so far but Windchimes of Maple gave me an awesome idea for another MG oneshot and I couldnt get it out of my head. I kinda like how I turned out and I hope you guys like it as well.**

**You dont need to know anything about Misguided Ghosts other than the fact that Nate and Serena are married, and they have three children, Summer, Liam and Melinda**

**Please enjoy and dont forget to review **

**Until next time(^^,)**

* * *

><p>"Hey sweetheart," Serena said leaning down to kiss her husbands lips. "I'm going to read Melinda a story and go to bed, Liam is playing his games and Summer will be back before twelve, <em>don't<em> wait for her."

"I still think that twelve is a terrible curfew time," Nate said. "It's too late, Audrey's is eleven, maybe we should learn from Chuck and Blair."

"She's sixteen Nate, we can't be too hard on her," Serena reminded him. "Audrey doesn't mind her curfew because she's like Blair, she uses her nights for scheming."

"That still doesn't mean Summer can't come in earlier," Nate mumbled.

"She's growing up babe, she's old enough to be out till twelve on a Friday night," Serena told him leaning down to kiss him again.

"That doesn't mean she has to stop spending time with her old man," Nate said looking down. "I just miss her."

"I know Natie," Serena said hugging him. "It's a phase, it will pass."

"Are you sure? Because it just looks like she wants to spend less time with us and more time with boys," Nate said.

"She's not as stupid as I was," Serena murmured. "Don't come up to bed too late ok?"

"I'll try not to," Nate said and Serena shook her head at him.

Nate sighed and looked down at the stack of papers he still needed to get through before his meeting, by the time it was done, his eldest should be home, if not he was going looking for her.

By the time he finished his papers it was half past twelve and Summer had not walked through the doors. She usually called if she was over her curfew time to let her parents know that she'd be a little late so they won't worry.

Nate just grabbed his keys when the door opened slowly, he put down his keys and folded his arms across his chest, waiting for Summer to notice that he was there.

Summer closed the door carefully and was tip-toeing to the stairs when Nate cleared his throat and she screamed, Nate was so glad that his two younger kids were heavy sleepers and wouldn't even wake up to their sisters scream, Serena was another story.

"Dad, what are you doing there?" Summer questioned, clutching her sweater tighter around her body.

"I was waiting for you," he said raising an eyebrow. "You're late, you didn't call, I was worried."

"I'm fine daddy," she said sweetly, smiling at him and he frowned. "Ok I'm home, I'll go sleep now."

"Summer," Nate called but she was already half way up the stairs, groaning he turned the lights of and climbed the stairs after her. "I want an explanation."

"Dad you can't just come into my room, I could have been changing," Summer said, taking of her jewelry.

"The door was wide open I could see what you were doing," Nate said rolling his eyes and leaning against the doorframe. "I get it you're sixteen you want to do everything but when did you start breaking curfew?"

"It was only by half an hour daddy," Summer said sitting on her bed. "And this was the first time."

"I know, but _you_ know your curfew time so why didn't you finish your date early?" Nate said his frown getting deeper letting her know that he was in full dad mode and he wanted answers from her.

"I did finish early, I just drove around for about an hour," Summer said ringing her hands together.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten you that car," Nate mumbled and Summer bit her lip just like Serena always had. "Why couldn't you just come home?"

"I needed to clear my head," Summer said shrugging and Nate narrowed his eyes at her.

"Where was Sam during all of this thinking?" Nate asked cringing, he and Serena had recently found out from their daughter that she was dating Carter Baizen's son Sam and while Nate wasn't thrilled with the news, Summer managed to convince him to let her go out with this boy.

"I don't know," Summer said looking down, her face changed and Nate immediately crossed the room to hug her, he knew that look, every time she got hurt or they didn't allow her to do something she'd get that look right before she cried.

"What did he do?" Nate asked, Summer didn't answer, she just held onto her father really tightly, her face buried into his shoulder but not allowing herself to cry. "Summer Charlotte what did that boy do?"

"He broke up with me," she said her voice cracking and Nate shushed her. "There … he … he was with someone else."

"I'm gonna kill him," Nate said and Summer shook her head. "Do you want me to get mom?"

"I was stupid enough to think he liked me," Summer said crying, her tears wetting his shirt.

Nate stroked his daughters hair and held her, he always thought Serena would deal with their daughters emotional drama's. "Any guy would be stupid not to like you, ok?"

"You're just saying that coz your my dad," Summer said pulling away from him and wiping her eyes on her sleeves. "How sad is that?" she asked as a fresh wave of tears overtook her.

Nate rolled his eyes. "And as your dad I'm allowed to be honest and say that you are beautiful and caring and funny and smart, you can be a huge pain in the butt sometimes," he said watching a small smile form on her face. "But you are perfect."

Summer nodded and wiped her tears again, she kept her eyes down the entire time. Nate kissed her head and mentally slapped himself for allowing her to date Carter Baizen's son. "I'll be ok daddy."

Nate looked at her and saw his amazing sixteen year old daughter, then he saw her as a ten year old tomboy, a six year old little girl looking lost on her first day of school and finally he saw her as a newborn, wrapped in blankets as pink as she was, handed over to him to protect from the rest of the world. How fast time has gone by, just the other days she broke her arm and now she's getting her heart broken.

Nate wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her onto his lap so he could hold onto her properly, enjoying the fact that she just allowed him to treat her like the baby he saw her as, his tiny baby girl.

"I know you are, because when you get to school on Monday, you are going to doll up and be as perfect as ever," he said wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "And you're going to let him know how stupid he was to let you go."

"Everyone's going to know," Summer said burying her face into his sweater. "Can I stay home on Monday please?"

"No," Nate said and he could feel the disappointment in the way her shoulders fell. "It will be worse if you stay away, people will make up stories and by the time you get back to school he would have already made something up that people would believe because you aren't there to tell them otherwise." He remembered Gossip Girl and high school all too well.

"I don't want to see him or tell anyone anything, I just want to become invisible," she said sniffing.

"Honey, you'll never be invisible," Nate said as soothingly as he could.

"Because I'm too much like mom? Sometimes I think that a curse," Summer mumbled crossing her arms.

"She used to think that as well," Nate said.

"What did she do?" Summer asked and Nate rubbed her back.

"She used to hold her head up high and let everyone know that she was fine," Nate told her. "Like you, she had a ton of boys falling at her feet," Nate said tickling her sides and Summer giggled. "No-one really cared what happened to her, or what Gossip Girl posted, they were just amazed by her."

"Do you think I could be like mom?" Summer asked looking up at her dad with sad blue eyes and to Nate she looked much too young to be dealing with heartbreak, even though he was younger than her when he and Serena did. "That I could be that confident."

"Of course, you'll even have Audrey at your side," Nate said, his daughter had so many insecurities like every other teenage girl, just like Serena and Blair did so he had a vague idea of what was going through her mind. "She has that evil look that will send anyone running."

Summer laughed and threw her arms around Nate's neck hugging him. "Thanks daddy," she said softly kissing his cheek and moving of his lap to sit on the bed.

Nate grabbed one of her teddy bears that she claims she's too old to sleep with and handed it to her. "Anytime Summ." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. "Go wash your face, you're starting to look like your Aunt Jenny in those pictures we showed you."

"Ew," Summer exclaimed, laughing at her father. "It can't be that bad!"

"Oh it is," Nate said laughing as well. "Get some sleep ok?" he said and she nodded with a smile to let him know she'd be fine.

"I love you dad," Summer called as he reached the door.

"I love you too baby," he said closing her door and sighing. He quickly checked that Liam was in fact sleeping and not still playing games and that Melinda was sleeping peacefully before going back into his room.

Serena looked to be asleep when he entered the room, he flipped the bedside lamp on and sat heavily on the bed. "Hey," she said opening her eyes and moving closer so she could wrap her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his back.

"I'm sorry," he said rubbing her arm. "Did I wake you?" he asked getting up to change.

"The scream woke me," Serena said waiting for him to get under the covers next to her so she could rest her head on his chest and place her hand over his heart. "How is she?"

"You heard?" Nate asked tilting his head to the side so he could see her face.

"I got up to check what happened," Serena said, looking up at him. "I heard a little bit, but I didn't want to intrude."

"I wish you did," Nate said bringing his other hand up to his chest to lace their fingers together. "I had no idea what I was saying to her, I just had to make her feel better."

"I'm sure you did a good job," Serena said chuckling. "If not she would have been in here complaining about how dad just doesn't understand and I heard laughing, always a plus."

"Is this what we signed up for?" Nate asked and Serena used her free arm to prop herself up so she could look at his face when he spoke. "When we had daughters I mean, I already know that I don't ever want to see her like that again."

"I know babe," Serena said smiling at him. "She's going to get her heart broken and she's going to cry and hurt and hate the world and we can't do anything but be there for her."

"I hate it," Nate said running his fingers through his hair. "I just want to go and kill that boy for breaking her heart."

"I don't think being a criminal will help anyone," Serena said.

"Then can we just lock her and Melinda up in the house? It's big enough, they can be homeschooled and no boy's will be allowed besides Liam," Nate asked and Serena laughed at him. "You don't think it could work."

"I think _you_ think it can work but you can't do it," Serena said.

"Can you talk to her tomorrow?" Nate asked twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers.

"I can do better," Serena said with a smile. "You and Liam can go to Chuck's and I'll ask Blair and Audrey to come over, we'll have a girls night and we'll talk and eat chocolate and watch horribly cheesy movies and paint our nails and do our hair and it'll be fun for her."

"Ok," Nate said finally smiling, the worry easing of him just a little bit. "I still want to kill him."

"I know," Serena said kissing him. "But I want to keep him alive to see what he lost when Summer walks into school."

"Oh that's good," he said kissing her back and then leaning over to switch the light of, Serena tuned over and Nate wrapped himself around her. "Love you."

"Love you too," Serena mumbled sleepily pulling his arms tighter around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Anne van der Bilt stood in front of the second story window at her father's country house, staring out at her son and his long time best friend and now fiancé with her arms crossed. "Oh Anne leave it alone," William van der Bilt exclaimed when he saw what his daughter was doing. "You're supposed to have left these childish habits in high school."

"I know but he's my son, father," Anne said her eyes never leaving the sight in front of her. "My _only_ baby."

"He's not a baby anymore," William said with a small proud smile that his daughter couldn't see. "He's a grown man, one fully capable of making his own decisions."

"He can make decisions about this family and the way he runs his law firm," Anne said turning to her father for the first time. "But I know what type of girl I want as a daughter-in-law and Serena van der Woodsen is _not_ that girl."

"Give her a chance," William said looking out the window to see his grandson and his fiancé dancing to no music with over exaggerated moves and huge smiles on their faces. "Look at how happy he is."

Anne turned just in time to see Nate dip Serena and bring her back up in a fit of giggles. "How long do you think that's going to last? I accepted it when they dated before but she broke his heart and he wasn't the same after that."

"He's been better in the past two years that they've been together then he'd ever been without her," William said shaking his head.

"Blair Waldorf would have been perfect for this family, she has all the right values, the proper family structure and she would be perfectly suited for this family's image," Anne said letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Blair _Bass_ is also married to Charles Bass," William said rolling his eyes. "I'm getting old now and I want to see my grandson get married before I die."

"You shouldn't say things like that father," Anna scolded reaching out to lay a hand on her father's arm.

"It's true Annie," he said using her childhood nickname. "I know Serena will keep him happy, they are perfect together, just think of the perfect little grandkids you'll get."

Anne sighed and looked back out at the blond couple now slow dancing, their bodies pressed together and their foreheads touching as they spoke to each other intimately. They looked like the picture of perfection Anne herself couldn't deny that and the fact that if they have children they will be exceptionally beautiful but she couldn't shake the feeling of dislike she had for Serena.

"I know you and Lily have this never-ending feud but Serena isn't Lily," William said to her and Anne frowned at her father's frankness. "This girl could care less about what society thinks about her."

"And that's what worries me," Anne exclaimed. "We are always being watched one slip-up from her and our reputation could be ruined."

"I think we should let Nathaniel decide that," William said as his daughter seethed at the union of her son to Serena. "She hasn't done anything damaging since she and Nathaniel got together again."

"I'm just saying that she isn't the right girl for him," Anne insisted and William sighed. "He could do so much better."

"Who would you rather have him with Anne?" William asked rubbing his forehead. "She's the one he loves."

"But does she love him?" Anne asked and William raised an eyebrow at his daughter. Of course he had his doubts as well but he watched Nate and his friends grow up in front of him, the four of them together, he saw how similar Nate and Serena were, how they connected even at such a young age, how they'd cling to each other a little tighter when things were wrong, even after Nate and Blair became a couple their bond never broke.

"Of course she does, just look at them," William said gesturing to the couple outside. "She hasn't done anything to show otherwise, she's been out of the bad media for a while, she said yes to Nathaniel's proposal, she plays the part she's expected to play at all our functions without complaining, face it Annie she's trying to be what our family expects of her for Nathaniel, let him be happy."

"Of course I want him to be happy," Anne said. "I just can't shake the feeling that she's going to somehow destroy him."

"Or maybe they'll stay this way and celebrate their 50th anniversary in Paris," William said but frowned when his daughter didn't look like she was any closer to accepting Serena as a daughter in law. "Nothing I say is going to stop you from thinking Serena is a bad choice is it."

"No," Anne said simply. "She's going to break his heart and there's nothing I can do about it because he doesn't listen to me anymore."

"Can you blame him?" William asked and Anne turned to him with a look of surprise painted on her face. "You did abandon the boy after Howard left the first time and you've barely been in contact with him, save for a few phone calls every now and again until he gave us the news that he was to change his surname."

"Stop making me sound so heartless father," Anne said looking back to Nate and Serena. "I am not the only one who made that mistake."

"Yes and I know what I did so I'm making up for it by not meddling in his love life," William said, he actually adored Serena, of course there were a million things that she'd done that should cause him to agree with his daughter but this girl had been coming to his home since she was a child and she found a way to grow on him the was Blair had never been able to.

"I'm not meddling father," Anne said and William raised an eyebrow. "Not yet."

"I forbid you from breaking them up or even trying to," William said sternly and Anne frowned at her father but nodded, she knew better than to go against him no matter how old she was.

"Hey guys," Nate said when he walked into the room with Serena on his arm. Anne and William had been staring at each other for so long that they didn't realize the kids had come back into the house. "What's going on? Looks serious."

"Nothing you need to bother yourself with Nathaniel," William said smiling at his grandson and Serena. "Let's go eat," he said when no-one said anything else, Serena looked a little uncomfortable so he smiled and gestured for her to go ahead of him. "After you dear," he said looking back to shoot his daughter a warning look before following the younger two down the hall.

Anne stood by the window with her arms crossed, she didn't like it. Nate was hers and she had his life planned and if they stuck to the plan everything would have been perfect, but of course Howard had to get into drugs and ruin their marriage and Nate had to fall in love with a girl that was the complete opposite of what she had planned for him.

It would be years before Anne truly accepted Serena as the perfect woman for her son, she would hate the girl when they had their fights but Serena always found ways to prove to everyone that she loved Nate more than anyone else ever could try to and she wasn't going to let their relationship end up like many of the other upper east side marriages. Only after her father had passed and her three perfect grandchildren were born and running around that she'd truly appreciate how much Serena made herself a part of her children and Nate's lives, how she supported them and kept them close something Anne herself could never do with just her one. It was something she'd always thank her father for preventing her from meddling in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok so this is my interpretation of what Nate's mom and grandfather think of his relationship with Serena. Thank you so so much to ghj55 for this idea, I honestly would have never thought of it and I think it turned out pretty awesome hehe oh and before I forget thank you for the awesome reviews on the previous chapter or oneshot, i have no idea what to call them**

**So I wrote it this way because I always felt that Nate's grandfather, while a crazy old man who liked to mess around with everyone's business, liked Serena and would be happy with whoever Nate chose to be involved with as long as it didnt cause too much social drama and Anne just wanted a Blair for him lol I know it's probably not really what Anne would be like but she and Lily didnt get along so that had to cause some kind of bad feelings without Serena actually doing anything. **

**I love Anne, I wish they had more of her and Grandfather on the show but then they would need to include Nate more and the writers always find a way not to do that, ok I'm gonna stop rambling now**

**Please review and let me know what you think, if you want me to write about anything specific then please ask, oh and check out my other story thats still in progress 'Worth the Wait' its gotten a pretty good reaction so far, so read it and review please thank you!**

**Until next time (^^,)**


End file.
